


The Path

by lesbomancy



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: Recently resurrected Guardian Lex Sahan travels with her unusual, talkative Ghost across the wide sweeping plains of a barren Earth.





	The Path

"... and of course that's when I found you, Guardian! Judging from the data in the area, you died defending a village from a Warlord. Maybe that's why the Traveler chose you! Once we get to the City, we'll know how to move forward and bring our Light everywhere!"

Ten hours. Wandering the plains, the uninhabited wilds. She'd seen beasts and places that she swore she could've remembered but slowly became foggier the more she tried to remember them. Eventually, she gave up. True to its word, her Ghost was able to find a three-hundred-year-old pistol on an old dock security worker's body and together they found a few pounds of ration bars in a storage container that had more dust than goods in it. Ghost said it was odd that the Fallen or others hadn't come across it yet, but Lex had no idea if it was uncommon, so she reserved her judgment.

Ghost was good company. She always talked. It helped pass the time, it helped her absorb an idea of what was going on, where and when she was. She was also understanding, sitting close to Lex as she mused about having no memories and what it was like to not know anything but feel as if some things were actually familiar. For what she assumed of 'robots,' the Ghost was remarkably empathetic and offered a good deal of conversation. She admitted what she knew and what she didn't but what she knew could fill volumes. History, politics, weapons, armor, science. It was almost baffling, though Lex wanted more and more of it.

Before long, it was hour twenty-nine. A short nap, some almond-tasting bar from the Golden Age that tasted stale and a splash of water on her face was all that she needed to keep going. By Ghost's estimate, they'd find a ship soon. A working one! But Ghost said that at hour six, and again at hour fifteen. The few run-ins they'd almost had with scavengers, Fallen, Cabal or wild animals were all kept to a minimum thanks to Lex's natural instincts of not wanting to die combined with her Ghost's utter fear of combat. The old pistol she had with her only had one serviceable magazine with it. 11 shots.

"So you don't actually know my name?"

Ghost's pupil became a tiny dot of shame as she bobbed along beside Lex.

"It, it, it isn't like that, Guardian! I know what I know and all I know is that I found you at the sight of an awful thing. And you were dead for a long time. Chances of living relatives are extremely low. But you're not dead now! And you can be whoever you want to be, so long as that person is good. Even if you're not really super good I'll still support you so you can get there."

Lex glanced at Ghost. "You would let me be like the man I tried to kill?"

"I would ask you to stop. I can't control you but the Light inside of you is a gift. Just like me. We're both here to help protect humanity from extinction. To be good people."

"I'm not exactly part of 'humanity,' though. Am I?"

Ghost zoomed forward so that she was hovering before Lex as they walked, her rear half twisting in idle thought.

"You're an Awoken. It's... sort of like being a human. At one time they were, before the Collapse. Whatever changed those humans is just their 'normal' now. Many Awoken are born on Earth and live in the Last City."

"Every body we've come across has been human."

"The majority of Awoken live in space, in the Reef. Is that a problem?"

Lex stopped, flexing her toes in her boots. Comfortable as they were, even the most experienced marcher got tired of walking eventually. The word her Ghost said, the place-... 'Reef.' It was a strong, fleeting sensation of familiarity. A tug at her heart. She felt sad, as if part of her did remember what was there and missed it. She shook her head.

"No problem, Ghost. I think we should go there when we're able to."

"Ooooh! I'd love to, I'd love to! Especially with you, Guardian. I've never been there but I've learned so much about it. We'll have to be careful so that the Corsairs don't shoot us down right away. They're not as nice as the normal guards, and if they spot us first they might turn us into stardust."

"And if you're stardust-..."

"Then I'm stardust. Gulp!"

Lex laughed out loud, cutting short a pregnant silence. "Did-... did you say gulp?"

"Well, I can't actually do it! I don't have biological functions like you do!

"Still," she gave Ghost a sideways look. "That's a little dramatic, isn't it?"

"It's perfectly acceptable and even COMMON to express anxiety over the concept of death! You may not have to worry about it anymore but that's only because I'm so good at what I do."

"Not good enough to find me for nearly half a millennium, though."

"Hey! I'm not made for-... for warp travel or something!"

"Relax, relax. I'm kidding. You did your best. I'm not dead because of you."

"That's right," Ghost said proudly. "I found my Guardian. Too bad she's bad at making jokes that aren't mean."

"You got better jokes?"

"I've always been funny, of course I have jokes! If you don't call my skills into question then maybe I'll teach you."

Lex laughed again and patted the pistol at her hip.

"Going to teach me the fine ins and outs of humor, hrm? With such a capable instructor, I won't need this. They'll die laughing."

"If only! The galaxy would be a better place without the death and war."

"I guess that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"I like to think so. I've always heard of Guardians being so headstrong and never listening. I was worried you'd be like the old Warlords, or you'd be greedy or mean."

"Rude to think ill of the dead," Lex half-joked.

"Oh ha-ha. It's a logical anxiety if you've seen what I have, if you've known how much the world has shrunk since I first took in the image of this world."

"You don't need to worry, buddy. I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

They shared a silence for a moment, Ghost taking up position by Lex's side, hovering that bit closer as they made their way through waist-high grass. The sun was getting to it's highest point, she'd have to stop soon for some rest.  
Thankfully a tree far off in the distance looked like the perfect cover, even if the small pond next to it was filled with dirty water, the filter she had would take out anything life-threatening. When Ghost spoke again it was a serious, soft tone. The kind you don't really acknowledge, one that Lex instantly recognized as a deep-seeded fear being finally let go. Again, a familiar sensation for reasons she was totally unaware of.

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is."

Lex allowed them some peace and quiet, the sound of the smallest wildlife and vegetation all around them all they needed for a good. It didn't take long for her to realize she really enjoyed learning the history of the world that she died on. She almost felt embarrassed. With her idiosyncracies, this Ghost seemed to compliment her in the ways she needed so far. It was a comforting presence, something that made the wasteland of nature and ruined cities she passed by feel like something less hostile than it was. At her words, Ghost perked up from an air of melancholy and practically buzzed with excitement.

"Ghost? Tell me more about the Reef."

"Okay! I know, I know a lot about them. When, where, do you want me to start?"

"The beginning. Whenever that is. The earliest point you know about the Awoken."

Part of her just needed the noise during their journey, part of her knew it made Ghost feel better and the rest of her wanted to know as much as possible while on her way to a starship. First this 'Last City,' then a ship, then the Reef.

"Well, as far as we know, the Reef's government as it is now started in the Dark Age..."


End file.
